


The Demon Of the Abyss

by Natsumiya_Teirin



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Genderbent Characters, M/M, Rape, Unhealthy Relationships, Yandere Kiryu "Joshua" Yoshiya, Yaoi, Yuri, kanji for their names is the same but read differently and or reversed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 14:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18967498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsumiya_Teirin/pseuds/Natsumiya_Teirin
Summary: There is no such thing as a happy ending where no one gets hurt. And anyone who takes pleasure in that is nothing short of a demon.And if such a person should claim to love you, what then?





	The Demon Of the Abyss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ice_Demon_Allysandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_Demon_Allysandra/gifts).



> Misaone: genderbent Neku. Kanji is reversed and read differently.   
> Tsutoshi: genderbent Shiki. Kanji is read differently but written the same.   
> Okerunosuu/Rhythm: genderbent Daisukenojo/Beat. Kanji read differently, written the same.   
> Tasukura/Pulse: genderbent Raimu/Rhyme. Kanji read differently but written the same. Except for his and Rhythm's nicknames, which are written in different hiragana.   
> Yoshimitsu/Josephine: genderbent Yoshiya/Joshua. Kanji read differently but written the same.

Seldom are there happy endings in the world. For one to exist is a tragedy for someone else. Because even witches have regrets, and dragons are always protecting something. 

Surely, anyone who can claim they've had a happy ending while ignoring or else living peacefully in the face of such unsettling truths...

Must be some sort of demon. 

* * *

Sakuraba Misaone never thought of herself as someone special. She had friends- Misaki Tsutoshi and his boyfriend Eri, Bitou Okerunosuu and her little brother Tasukura (nicknamed Rhythm and Pulse respectively)- and her parents were still together and happy. She had no need to work (but she would in a few years, per St. Ursula's policies regarding part-time jobs) and her grades were good. 

If she absolutely had to name any sort of problem...

It'd be her classmate, Kiryuu Yoshimitsu (or 'Josephine', as she preferred). 

It wasn’t that Josephine was bad so much as she was...annoying. And Misao didn’t think it was intentional- or perhaps, she didn’t want to believe it was- but just...something about her rubbed her the wrong way. 

But she could deal with that. 

"Oh, are you going home Misaone? I'll join you!" 

Just like she was dealing with it now. 

Misaone adjusted the shoulder strap of her bag and tucked a wayward lock of copper hair behind her ear without acknowledging the fair-haired girl behind her. She really didn’t want to spend any more time with Josephine than she absolutely had to, but it wasn’t as if she could just say that, because then Josephine would ask why, and...

Misaone wasn’t sure how to answer that. 

She didn’t hate her, but she wasn’t fond of her either. She didn’t like how she seemed to know more than she should about everything, or how she just gave off this otherworldly aura. And she especially didn’t like the constant feeling of Josephine watching her. 

But it would be too easy for someone to misinterpret her words- and thus, her feelings- so she kept quiet. 

For now, though, she wasn't putting much thought into that. She was going to meet up with Rhythm and Pulse at the statue of Hachiko. 

Maybe today, she'd have the courage to show them to her secret spot. 


End file.
